CryWolf and Die
by Terabithia778
Summary: A Alternate ending.


Hey guess,i haven't updated in a while and sadly, the blade story will be taken off. I'm way too busy to right stories,in fact the only reason i got this one up was because I'm on vacation in Florida. well,this story is how i think the movie should have ended and,if any one is wondering when there done reading there is no teacher student relation ship but for Becky and walker (AKA Jon Bon Jobi)

* * *

"Tom, stop!" 

Owen bolted down the stairs.

"Tom"

The silver PT drove out of site.

Owen looked around the parking lot with despair,then he saw something that he jerked with joy about.

It was Mr. Walkers black Chrysler.

He ran up to the side door,and tried the handle. It was locked.

Pulling his sleeve up over his hand he smashed out the glass.

Owen reached in and pulled the door open.

He dashed up the steps,his temples pounded harder with each step.

Once he made his way to the top of the stairs he made his way through the head master's office, to Mr. Walkers office.

He braced him self as he went toward the door,then shouldered his way into the room.

Panting he looked around the empty room. He jumped when the ringing of the telephone entered his ears.

Owen slowly made his way to the phone, waited a second, then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Owen?"

"Dodger?"

"what are you doing in rich's office?"

"I'm trying to get help. Where are you?"

Silence.

"I just found Mercedes...Shes dead...What do we do?"

"Tom and Regina already left. We have to find a way off campus."

"Wheres Rich?"

"I don't know."

"I think he keeps a set of car keys there. Look in his desk."

"Good-Good. I'll meet you in your room."

"No, i'm on my way to you."

"Be careful."

"I will"

"Badger?"

"Yeah Owen?"

"I-..I love you"

"Owen..."

There was a scream,Owen turned to look out the window.

Badger was being chased by the wolf! Hes knife raised above his head.

The line went dead. Owen pulled the keys out of the drawer and ran for the door as Mr. Walker stepped through the door way.

"Where the hell were you?! Badger's being attacked.

Mr. walker glanced at the keys in his hand.

"You lier."

"What?"

"I heard what you said on the phone,Owen."

"So what?"

"I know what you were going to do. You were going to take my car and use it to take Badger away! And then you were going to the authority's and get me arrested."

It was then Owen noteist that Mr. Walker was wearing a Grey jacket and black gloves,he looked like he had just came in from a hunting trip.

In the pocket of the jacket was something heavy,something that could be a gun.

"No,i was going to take her and get help."

"From what?"

"The wolf"

"You mean the hoax?"

Mr. Walker reached into the pocket with the gun.

"Now i'm going to ask you again...From what?"

"The Wolf"

"I'm sorry Owen,thats the wrong answer"

At the same time as he drew the gun, Dodger walked in.

"Hello Dodger, i'm sorry but i'm going to have to kill your boyfriend here."

"what?!"

"You heard me"

"Wait"

"what?"

Mr. Walker turned his attention to dodger.

"Owen now!"

Owen jumped him as his back was turned.

Dodger took cover as the two young men fought over the gun.

BAMMM.

The gun went off,and Mr. Walker stood holding the gun in his right hand.

The red stain grew on Owens shirt as he fell in a heap to the floor.

"Oh my god! Owen!"

"Your next bitch"

Suddenly the door burst open and police officers came storming in.

**Two hours later.**

_Randall, graham and cop._

"It was...I don't know what to say. It was just for fun, we had...We had been playing this game, and we decided that..."

"We decided to work together tonight. We were trying to scare Owen and Mercedes...because they got every one in trouble before."

"Listen, we didn't think that anything was going to happen.

_Mercedes and lewis_

"How could you let graham do that to me?"

"Baby, I did'nt even know about it till i left the chapel.  
Dodger stood with her arms crossed as her dad walked up to her,offering a plaid coat.

"No, thanks, Dad."

She crossed her arms again and started to cry as two cops walked by with Rich.

He glared at her nostrils flaring.

The officers shoved him into the car and took there seats.

They started the car and drove off.

**48 hours later**

Owen opened his eyes for the first time in a 48 hours.

Pain shot through his body.

His Dad was sitting beside him, reading a magazine.

"Dad..?"

His father looked up from his magazine.

"Owen..,are you alright?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I have good news"

"Um.., what is it?"

"They ran ballistics on the handgun. It turns out to be the weapon the police were looking for in the shooting of that local girl."

"Really?"

"It appears you got shot by a wanted murderer."

"How do they know it was him?"

"It seems he was involved with the victim at some point. They checked his credit card bill and found out he that he'd purchased

two airline tickets last month. One in his name, the other in the girls."

"Do they know why he killed her?"

"My attorney says they're calling it a crime a passion. No one knows that truth with these things."

There was a knock on the door and a doctor walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Matthews but some of your sons friends are here to see him."

"Its going to be okay, Son. I promise."

Mr. Mathews walked out and seven teen's walked in.

"Dodger.., Tom.., Randall..., Lewis..., Mercedes...,Regina..., Graham..."

Dodger stepped up,she placed a rose in the flower pot beside Owens bed.

"Owen we are all really sorry,it was a stupid prank,..I'm SO sorry..."

Randall stepped up next. For once his face was't grim, it was filled with sorrow.

"I'm really sorry man"

"Yeah O-Dog, me too..."

Tom stepped up.

"I got you this..."

Tom handed him a black-berry.

"I broke your old one at the party"

Graham spoke up.

"Guys, shouldn't't we give this two some time alone?"

Not after long Dodger and Owen were alone.

"Thanks for the rose"

Owen placed his new cell phone on the table beside the rose.

Owen looked into Dodger's eyes, and she looked back.

They slowly moved together and kissed.

"I thought you Warren't a fan of PDA?"

Dodger blushed to this.

"I..umm..i-i.."

"relax I'm kidding"

Three months later.

Owen sat at his laptop typing an assignment.

Owen now had his own room,and a new teacher had taken Mr. Walker's place.

There was a knock on the door and Dodger slid her slim frame into the room.

"Watcha working on?"

" A as-"

There was a bleep from the computer sceen.

Some one had sent him an IM.

"The wolf?!..,but it could't be you,your right here.."

"Its Tom"

"If it is,i sware to god,hes dead."

Wolf:Hello Owen.

Owen1486:Hey who is this?

wolf:I'ts the wolf, and I'm going to eat your friends and save you for last.

Owen1486:Wow tom, I'm really scared...

wolf:Your friend Tom is dead. I cut his heart out and ate it.

Just then Lewis dashed in.

"Guys, i've got bad news"

"What?!"

Dodger and Owen aniseed together.

" Toms...dead"


End file.
